


Phi-7-83A

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Actually more like a lot-some, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drugged Sex, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Inflation, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia, forced blowjob, never specified how many partners alek actually had, some real fucked up stuff in here folks, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alek, a space explorer, has gotten trapped on an alien planet with the loss of his ship. Now it's up to him to survive, by any means possible.





	1. Crashed.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: I'm definitely going to hell now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alek crashes on an alien planet, alone and totally unaware of what he was getting into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im a bad person, what else is new
> 
> im really sorry but i have no excuses that can possibly explain this

Alek should have known better, in hindsight, then to have gone to the alien planet alone.

Well, now he was paying for his mistake, as he stared with a sinking gut at the smoking wreckage of the small ship he had taken. Absolutely un-salvageable, not a single part that had survived the crash and subsequent explosion. It's a miracle he got out alive, with only a small scratch on his pale face. His suit had protected him from most of the damage, the nylo-linen shaped to his slender form and being surprisingly good at absorbing force, despite being such a thin material.

He took stock of his current situation. He had his suit, still in working order; a small blaster, with full charge; a multi-use tool, complete with a compass, utility knife, and fire-starter, and finally a hair clip, which up to then had been charged with holding back his unruly blond curls that hung in front of his forehead. The mission log had stated this planet-Phi-7-83A- to have a habitable atmosphere and water, though food was another topic entirely. Only now did he kick himself for not paying more attention to the species review back at home base-here he was surrounded by plants of all shapes, sizes, and colors, all of them alien and none of them familiar.

His first task was to get out of these woods, and try and find civilization. The clearing he had landed in was surrounded by a sea of tree-like botany, some of them candy-colored and more of them muted, in shades of gray and dull yellow. It'd be a good start to head north, as according to his compass, so he walked off into the forest, keeping as straight a path as possible.

For such a strange planet, with all its variety in plant life, there were very few animals that Alek saw. At once, he thought he saw what might be some kind of deer, but it was gone before he could look closer. There weren't even bugs flying around, or mice in the foliage or birds in the trees. It was uncomfortably silent, just him and his own footsteps, so it was almost a relief when he finally started hearing something shuffle quietly behind him, somewhere beneath the leaf matter on the ground. Probably some alien mice, he figured, and put it out of his head. There were more pressing matters at the moment-finding water, shelter, food, and some way to contact mission control so he could get the hell out of here.

All those thoughts took up his mind, to the point where he didn't notice at first when something wrapped itself around his right ankle. He stumbled, falling onto the ground, turning to see a thin black vine curled snugly around his boot, slowly creeping its way up his leg. Already, it encircled his knee, squeezing just tightly enough to be borderline painful. Alek winced, pushing himself off his elbows to pull it off-only to realize that a similar appendage held his left wrist, slinking its way to caress his neck-and now panic set in, as he pulled at it desperately with his free hand and kicked with his left foot in an attempt to discourage the other tentacles that were making its way to him, wrapping around his waist, neck, limbs.

It was hopeless. Within a few minutes, he was tightly bound, eagle-spread, on the forest floor, breathing heavily as he tried to stay calm. This must be some kind of predatorial plant, he reflected. Plants rarely took less then a day to consume prey, even large plants tended to take a good week to digest one small cow, so it's unlikely that he was in immediate danger. Even so, with the appendages undulating over his body, like some sort of strange massage, he felt a sort of dread at something that was surely going to happen.

Suddenly, he was lifted off the forest ground, his shriek bouncing among the trees. his hands were moved behind his back as he was manipulated in the air, now facing downwards to watch something emerge from the ground he was once lying on just a few moments prior. A large gaping maw opened up, and from inside Alek could see dozens of waving tongues, each one thick and writhing like snakes, some with bulbous tips and others with small, flower-like attachments, like the suckers of a squid. They reached up for him, caressing his face and body curiously, as he stiffened and tried not to move.

 _Stars, why were they so slimy?_ One particularly fat one, as wide as his wrist, nudged at the cut on his cheek, making it sting, and he bit back the urge to moan in pain. It moved to his lips, pressing insistently at his firmly shut mouth, and he was determined to keep it closed for as long as it took. That is, until another tentacle brushed against his groin and he gasped in surprise, the one by his face taking this opportunity to push into his mouth, reducing his vocal ability to muffled cries at most. It tasted like salt and musk, heady against his tongue, and he choked as it pushed back against his throat, as if intending to go down his esophagus. If it had been slimy before, now it was positively dripping down his throat, the liquid almost burning a track down to his stomach, like alcohol, except this heat didn't leave and continued to broil, deep in his gut, making his suit suddenly seem all the tighter. His muscles, so tense and quivering against the tight bindings, now relaxed, tingling with that same heat as he went limp, much to his horror.

With more horror, the other tentacles had somehow succeeded in finding the latch that undid the suit, and now they tugged it down from his shoulders and torso, working it from his hips and legs before depositing it carelessly on the floor. Completely naked, save for his briefs, Alek shivered in the cool air, especially when they started exploring his bare skin, tracing the lines of his stomach and neck, leaving thin trails of slime in their wake. One tentacle found his nipple and, flicking it slightly, latched on with a sucker, causing Alek to buck in the creature's grip with surprise as it started suckling, thin needle-like teeth piercing at the areola lightly. It incited a sharp moan around the tentacle in his mouth, which unfortunately only encouraged it to thrust faster, more forcefully, and now he had to swallow thickly around it or risk choking, tears stinging at his eyes. 

This discovery seemed to excite it, and another tentacle found his other nipple, copying its twin and bringing force another shuddering groan from its prey. When did he get so sensitive there? Was it because of this-this gunk that was currently sliding down his throat? Why did it feel so  _good?_

Another tentacle reached between his legs, grinding against his cock, and he whined, struggling feebly in an attempt to both free himself and move against it, generate more friction. His head was fogging, panic and pleasure all being rolled into an undecipherable mess as his underwear was torn apart easily, baring his ass and dick to the air. He shuddered when this newly bared skin was explored by more appendages, bringing with them more helpless, unwanted pleasure as they trailed up his dick and touched his head, drawing out helpless moans. One, with a particularly large tip shining with slick, moved to stroke his balls, and only granted him a moment of warning as it moved to touch his fluttering asshole, rolling around his rim to spread its lubricating secretion before shoving its way inside.

If this planets had birds and if Alek could scream, he would've surely emptied every tree within a ten mile radius. Even as it was, he cried out around the intrusion in his throat, sobs wracking his loose body as he felt it squirm unnaturally inside him, filling him up as it inched inside, going impossibly deep. Making him burn with discomfort and shame as it writhed around inside him, as if seeking to fit as much of itself as it could into his body.

This wasn't-this wasn't _right._ He wasn't inexperienced in the least sense, but each partner he'd had had been gentle and considerate. This-this was fucking him from both ends as a means to fulfill its on needs, and he was nothing more then a cocksleeve for it, some kind of fuck toy. Even as that knowledge made him grow just a little harder, the thought made him feel sick, filthy.

Then the vine in his ass twisted and brushed against a small bundle of nerves, and any thought he possibly could have was banished. An animalistic sound ripped itself from his chest, as another tentacle wormed its way into his ass, pumping alongside the other one and taking care to apply a torturous pressure to his prostate. The last, desperate part of his mind that was not yet gone was horrified, disgusted that he should be forced to fuck this monster, much less  _enjoy_ it. And yet, the almost velvety surface of the tentacles in his ass, rolling over that little bundle of nerves over and over as he whined, twisting helplessly.

Whatever this beast was, it seemed to notice his positive reaction, and suddenly it was thrusting into him faster, on both ends, making his throat and rim sore with such frantic pounding. Building a coil of heat in his belly that would have sickened him if whatever was sliding down his throat was taking full effect, lighting his nerves on fire and replacing any proper thinking with pure want. He pushed back weakly against them, moaning in earnest as the small reaction sent them just a little deeper. Even the pain, the stings from where the suckers had latched onto his skin, was welcome, a small prick in a sea of arousal.

Amazingly, it's when the tentacles in his ass suddenly begin gushing and unholy amount of thick, hot fluid, that he comes, clenching and twitching as stars burst behind his eyelids.The tentacles still continued to fuck him through it, jerking around his dick and in and out of both his holes, sending him into a fit of moaning as it milked his orgasm for every last second. He was almost sad when they slipped out of his ass, leaving him to clench on cold air with liquid still oozing from him.

Not for long, though. Even as he watched, another tentacle, bulging in a pattern down its length and maybe three times as thick as the ones that just left him, came upwards to meet his gaping hole. Hysteria and common sense flooded him quickly enough to shriek a muffled "Please, no-!" even as it shoved its way in, passage made easier by the slippery liquid. Every bulbous knot squeezed into his hole with a slight pop, grinding against his prostate each time, as he screamed and begged for mercy.

Another knot shoved past his wrecked rim, and another, and now his belly was definitely distended, misshapen around the intruding object(s?). It hurt, but the firey pleasure it forced out of him was worse, as he felt his cock hardening again and warmth curling inside.

Something was being squeezed from the tentacle inside him-he could feel that odd knot traveling through it, as large as a grapefruit, being pushed into him from inside, slippery and smooth and very different from the rough texture of the tentacles. He barely had time to adjust before another one followed, pushing the first one deeper inside, making his stomach shift and bulge unnaturally.

 _Eggs_. Horror filled him as he managed to come to this vague, fuzzy thought. He was being impregnated by a monster, and his lax muscles couldn't do anything about it. He was too tired to even scream, only managing weak moans as egg after egg entered him, jostling each other and brushing over his abused prostate in ways that should not have been enjoyable. His legs were tingling, twitching as his overstimulated nerves fired off in confused ways, forcing pain and pleasure together in an unholy blend that was too much, too much, too  _much_  for his terror-horny-resigned mind to register.

The last thing Alek could register was other tentacle, exactly the same as the one currently stuffing him with eggs, reaching up to caress his cock lightly before he came, white bursting in his vision before being taken over by darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drunk me: hey wouldn't it be hot if...
> 
> sober me: n-no?? what the fuck whatthe f uck
> 
> horny me, slapping the post button: hells y e s
> 
> anyways here's some fucked up porn


	2. Village.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alek stumbles upon a village, and hopes they might be able to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *taps computer screen* hey mr. fbi agent when are you gonna tell someone to take me out

Alek woke up, sky black and speckled with countless pinpricks of white above him, lying on the forest floor.

It took him a while to come to his senses, remember what had happened. He was naked, lying on the floor on an alien planet. The sky and the three moons illuminated the place around him, washing everything with sharp contrasts of black and pale gray. Several feet away was his suit, crumpled but seemingly undamaged. He had no idea how much time had passed, only that it was probably night right now.

It was pretty impressive how he noticed all these things first, before paying attention to the gigantic mound that was his belly.

Gods, but he looked nine months pregnant, with twins. Triplets, even, as he tried to move and felt the weight inside him shift and roll, and he stifled a groan at the sensation. Cool air tickled at his hole, making him shiver-he couldn't even see his dick, but he suspected that there was something holding the eggs inside him, because there was no way his rim could possibly be making the effort by itself. And sure enough, glancing downwards, he could see the faint outline of a tentacle leading to his ass.

If he didn't get these things out of him soon, he'd either get eaten by some predator or worse. With elbows and feet, he shuffled away from the tentacle, and was relieved when he managed to slowly draw it out of his hole, flopping limply to the ground. Even without it, whatever was in him jostled awkwardly, and while the pressure against his asshole increased, nothing slipped out besides what felt like a faint dribble of liquid.

He was going to have to force them out himself, he realized. A little more shuffling got him to a tree at the edge of the clearing, where he propped his back against it. With a tentative hand, he touched the swollen skin of his belly.

The things inside moved in response-didn't just shift, actually  _moved_. Little minute wiggles that felt amplified ten times, making him grunt with discomfort.

 _Oh stars, it's happening_ he realized. Whether these things hatched inside of him or out, he had to remove them before he got into any deeper shit. Carefully, he brought into mind what he actually knew about the pregnancy process and drew his legs up, taking deep breaths. Determination filled him as he braced himself, the first egg breaching.

Determination did nothing. The egg slipped past his still sensitive rim, almost making him pass out with pleasure as a sudden firey orgasm crashed into him. His hips jerked, and then the next egg was coming, with the same result. He couldn't even catch a break, as they seemed to shake and push each other out of his hole without his help, rolling onto the ground to glisten wetly. Over and over again, he came until his lungs hurt from being unable to catch his breath, almost passing out each time.

One egg. Five. Twelve. A total of twenty eggs, twenty orgasms, left him, and by the end of it he was shaking and crying, drool and slick dripping from his slack mouth and hole. His legs shook like he just ran a marathon, he could still see silvery liquid pooling around his crotch, but his stomach was somehow okay. A little sore maybe, and feeling very hollow, but seemingly undamaged by the struggle that had just taken place.

 _Thank Providence for small blessings_ , he thinks and tips his head back. Sleep claimed him without a sound.

* * *

Morning brought strength and slightly steadier standing and only a little shakey walking.

He carefully skirted the edge of the clearing with the monster, reaching out to drag his suit back to him with a stick. It seemed to not notice him, too occupied with wrapping tentacles around its new brood and emitting guttural croons. Almost endearing, if the sight didn't make his ass hurt.

Alek walked, continuing on his way. North meant mountains, and mountains meant he could probably get a signal to someone, be it by smoke or whatever. There wasn't much of a cloud cover on this atmosphere, so a big enough fire would be enough to alert passing ships.

He hoped to the stars that the Councilmen wouldn't harp on him too much if he accidentally burned down the forest in the process of calling for help.

* * *

Instead of getting to the mountains, he got to a village, of actual people.

He was as surprised as they were when he walked headfirst into a hunting party. A group of ten men, dressed in robes of some kind of linen and wearing masks of cork around the lower halves of his face, matching his gun with spears aimed at his throat. Their leader, a gigantic, hulking seven-foot tall giant, approached him with a spear raised, before jamming it into the ground between them and releasing his grip on the shaft.

A snippet of survival training from the Acadamy pops into his head: _Article_ _9.2i: If an armed opponent lowers a weapon to the ground, it is a sign of surrender and alliance. It is advised to copy the movement._

So this was a sign of peace.

Alek lowered his gun to the ground alongside it. He couldn't take on nine people, even if he was armed with the better weapon. His response time was good, but probably not enough, especially now since he hadn't eaten since... _stars know how long, it feels like days_. Two of the men gripped his wrists with hands that easily overlapped thumb over forefinger, and then he was frog-marched into what looked like a little village, enclosed by a wall of wooden planks.

Buildings consisting of mud cementing wood and stone. A communal well in the middle of a sort of square alongside a little platform, where someone was bartering off some alien-illama-goat looking creature admist a crowd. A particularly well-built house, taller and cleaner than the rest, on the far end of the square. All the people turned their attention to him as he passed, and he pointedly avoided their gaze. He was never a tall person by any standards, but how were all of these people so  _gigantic_? They all looked human, but for whatever reason they were all abnormally big. Even the women stood a good head above his five-foot-four-inch frame.

It's into this house get Alek gets led, entering a mostly-unpopulated room with tapestries of red and yellow decorating the walls and a cozy fireplace in the corner. Despite the presence of what looks like a couch in front of the fireplace, he gets shoved into a stool with a mug of something hot and steaming pushed into his hands by an old matron. The leader of the hunting group murmurs quietly to one of the few people there, a middle-aged man with streaks of gray in his white-blond hair and a slightly saggy belly. Speaking with intermittent hisses and hums.

If Alek didn't feel foolish before, now he felt like a child. Between the size differences and not knowing what the  _fuck_ was going on or what they were saying, he felt like a sheep that had wandered into a cow pasture. Clueless and utterly stupid to its surroundings.

The old man came over and sat before him, upon a wicker chair brought up for him by one of the surrounding people. He spoke to Alek, but it sounded like the hacks and sputters of a car engine. Alek frowned.

He tries again at the sight of Alek's confused face, this time chirping like a bird, and again with low, deep hums in his chest. Feeling even more lost, Alek could only frown and shake his head apologetically, as the other man just shrugged and motioned to the woman that had given him the drink. A flat sheet of bark was dropped in his lap, along with a stick of charcoal.

For a while there was nothing but a gentle scratching as the other man drew something on his own board, before turning it to show Alek. One the left side was a simple picture of a spear-on the right was two human figures linking hands.

_Article 7.5b: When encountering a peaceful population with no way to communicate, use simple caricatures. During this time, do not aggravate them._

He pointed to the image on the right. Around him, some breathed sighs of relief, smiling at each other. The old man nodded approvingly and erased the image, before gesturing at Alek's own tablet, untouched in his lap.

With clumsy fingers, he picks up the little pencil and thinks for a moment. What should he ask? Say? He didn't know the universal caricature for "ship crash". Or "communication to outer space, please and thanks."

Slowly, he traced out an image: three pointed triangles, detailing a mountain range. A little caricature holding his gun, standing at the base of the mountain. That was a good place to start.

He showed it to them, and got more nods and smiles, to his relief. The other man stood up and clasped him warmly on the shoulder, before barking some orders at the others and exiting the room.

From then on things sped to a blur. He was dragged to some sort of bathroom and stripped before being dunked in a tub of warm water, where every inch of skin was scrubbed pink. His clothes were replaced by a set of gray-white leggings and a green tunic, both of them a little too small for him as the leggings hugged his ass a little tight for his taste and the tunic just barely dipping past his hips, the edge swaying a little like a skirt. But some of the older women tending to him crooned and laughed, so he took it as a good sign and wore it without complaint.

_Article 1.1a: If you are the guest in this situation, do not argue. Agree to their customs, unless proving deadly to oneself or them._

These clothes might be a little embarrassing, but it wasn't deadly. Even if he did feel like eyes were following him wherever he went. As he was led into a sort of dining room, he passed by the same older man who had talked to him earlier-the leader, or mayor, of the place. Whoever he was, he caught sight of Alek and smiled, brightly enough that Alek could almost miss the way his eyes seemed to scan him like a specimen on a dish. He fought back a shudder and grinned back, before getting pushed into a chair at the table.

The food was, thankfully, not entirely different from what he was used to seeing. A sort of plant-based stew, tasting a little bit like grass and salt. A chunk of some kind of gray meat, a little like a steak, dripping with a dark red sauce. A loaf of (thankfully familiar) bread. Even despite the strange appearances, he devoured it all, barely remembering table manners as he ate. At the end of it, he felt full, content. Sleepy. And as he got half led, half carried towards a bed and tucked in carefully, he finally felt safe on this goddamned planet.

* * *

That is, until he woke up lying on the ground, with his hips jutting lewdly into the air as a chain around his neck kept his face pressed against a rough wooden surface. His wrists were bound behind him with coarse rope, and a thick blindfold kept him from being able to discern where he was. Around him, he could hear the soft chattering of the natives, and thumps of footsteps around him.

"Wha-"

The unmistakable edge of knife got placed to his cheek, stilling his struggles.  His mind raced, trying to remember what he had learned from training-what the hell was he supposed to do in this situation? Cry? Beg? So far as he could tell, his weapons and tools were gone. He wasn't even sure about who was around him or how many people. He wasn't even sure where he was.

The blade traveled down his throat, actively silencing his thoughts to nothing more then  _fear_ and  _oh stars oh stars oh stars oh stars_ , as it almost lovingly traced his collarbone through the thin fabric of the tunic and pushed down, tearing the whole things wide open and exposing his chest to the air, nipples already perking from the cold.

There was a collective gasp, and some whistles and cheers around him, and Alek pressed his face against the ground as a red flush crawled over him. But whoever was currently disrobing him wasn't done yet, the tip of the knife encircling one nipple before dipping lower, tugging at the waistband of his leggings. A hand gripped his right asscheek and squeezed hard, earning a strangled gasp from the poor boy's throat.

the knife-user laughed, and Alek felt bile rising in his stomach.

Without warning, his leggings got dragged down, forcefully enough that he felt his skin sting slightly from the friction, and he barely suppressed a full body shiver as he was exposed. Like a dam being broken, there was a surge of more people around him, grabbing at the remnants of his tunic and leggings and tearing them from him, even as he started crying on pleads and begs.

Someone placed hands on his cheeks and spread them, and he gasped as more hands came and prodded at him, reaching in without thought or consideration. One of them hooked thumbs onto the edges of his hole and pulled him open, exposing the sensitive pink flesh to open air and causing him to cry out with discomfort, rim burning with the stretch.

"N-no! Stop it, sto-" He was cut off with a sharp yelp as someone shoved a spoonful of  _something_ into his mouth, before pinching his nose and lips shut to force him to swallow. It was bitter and painfully familiar, and the moment he was released he gasped, trying to vomit it back out. Someone chuckled behind him.

He jerked in his bindings when something cold drizzled down his backside, between his cheeks. Hands rubbed it in, massaging his pucker until it was bright pink and quivery, poking inside him. He groaned, still a little sore from what had happened a few days prior, but at least the stretch wasn't as painful thanks to it, he thought bitterly. A thick finger slid in despite his futile clenching, assisted by the slippery oil-poking around as he shuddered around it, whining. Whatever just got fed to him was doing its job, something hot started forming in the pit of his stomach, radiating outwards towards his hardening cock and making his thighs quiver.

 _No...Stars, no_. But he could feel precum beading on his slit, and someone else noticed to, as fingers encircled his dick and laughs filled the air as he jerked at the contact. Something hard and firm smacked against his ass, making him scream; it happened again, and again, making him sob. The feeling of pain was made worse as he realized that each spank was accompanied by a sharp electric jolt through his dick, only making him harder.

Something hot and wet pressed against his hole, and he gasped. People around him laughed, jeered; there was a lot more people than the ones just touching him. There must be a crowd watching, watching him get violated. The thought made him feel sick, flushed with embarrassment and shame.

"Stop, don't look at m- ah!" His desperate protest was cut short by whateber was in his asshole pulling out and shoving in again, too short to be a finger, so malleable to be a penis. A tongue.

It licked up his crack, moving away briefly to join teeth and bite fiercely at his right asscheek, right over mark left by the previous smack, and he shrieked again, tears escaping his eyes beneath the blindfold. Unfortunately, this was considered the right time for another person to grab him on both sides of the head by the hair, fingers twisting painfully in the golden curls as a large erection was forced down his throat, making him choke.

The mouth went back to playing with his ass, licking around it, before pulling back, large fingers gripping tightly at his hips, pulling him upwards into a standing position. His legs shook slightly as he felt something hard and warm nudge at his entrance.

 _These people were all_ _abnormally big,_ he remembered. He had barely been stretched enough-if their size differences applied to their girth as well-

Fear shook in his voice as he jerked his head back, just enough off the cock in his mouth to gasp:"No! Please, please, plea-" Before he was filled, ruthlessly and and quickly, the entirety of the massive length practically impaling and shoving him forward back onto the cock in front of him. 

He would have screamed if not for the fact that the other man, disappointed that he had let go of Alek long enough for him to pull off, now buried his own length down Alek's throat, so much so that he could feel his hip pressing against his nose as he gagged, tears springing to his eyes. This only made him groan in pleasure, and pull back just enough to ram back into Alek's mouth, a stream of meaningless words reaching Alek's ears.

A wild cheer from the crowd at this tag teaming, and now more people wanted in on the action. Mouths met his neck, chest, collarbone, biting fiercely at it and sucking marks against his skin, sharp pinpricks of heat and hurt. Someone put fingers around his dick, playing with it almost absentmindedly; tugging it this way and that, flicking it, until Alek was unsure whether he was aroused by it or not.

Not that it really mattered. He felt like he was being split open, even as more slick got poured onto him between thrustings. To his surprise, it did start hurting less, especially as he clenched around it and felt it grind against his prostate-though as much as his body wanted it, he wasn't sure if he did.

The two people fucking him moved in tandem-each push forward from the one behind him matched the pull of the one in front of him, plugging him up deeply on both ends every time, tearing any comprehensive thoughts from his head. His toes barely scraped the ground; he'd been reduced to a cocksleeve as he was manhandled between the two men, both of him grunting foreign profanity at him as they used his body.

With a rough groan, the one at his mouth came, spilling bitter semen down Alek throat as he choked, being forced to swallow. At the same time, he felt heat flood his ass, come spilling out around the cock and dripping down his trembling legs. Both men pulled away, dropping Alek in a shaking and trembling mess on the ground, his hole gaping and soft.

Not for long, though. The gentle clinking of the chain alerted Alek to someone taking up the "leash" that kept him connected to the floor, and for a moment he felt that maybe he was going to be released.

The chain was tugged upwards, making him choke, stumble back to his feet. Hands pinched at his nipples, as if first noticing them; tugging at the sensitive nubs, chuckling when he whined at the touch. Someone from a distance shouted a suggestion, and the next moment there were mouths clamped to his nipples, suckling and nibbling and drawing out breathy moans as a cheer echoed meaninglessly in his ears. One of those mouths chomped down, earning another wail out of the boy's small frame (because that's all he was to them, so small and weak in comparison and hardly a man). Alek hated it, hated himself; because even despite the pain his hips jerked forward into empty air, chasing friction.

From behind him, someone grabbed his thighs and hoisted him up, showing off his wrecked hole and earning another round of applause, even as he shook his head weakly and babbled "no"s and "don't"s. Whoever was holding him shoved his dick into Alek's asshole, but to no avail; Alek was simply too loose now, after the intense stretching he suffered at the hands of first the plant monster and the man who had just taken him. There were some confused, slightly concerned murmurs, and then- then-

He couldn't even place what was happening, but it felt-it felt like another dick had joined the first as someone crowded up in front of him, solid abs rubbing against his leaking erection. And now it felt like he wasn't stretched enough, as the person (people?) fucking him found a quick pace and set to work, as he bounced up and down between them with curses dripping from his lips. There was constant friction against that bundle of nerves inside him, dragging him closer to the edge abnormally fast; probably aided by whatever they'd fed him. He had to lock his legs around the person in front of him-to keep himself from falling, he told himself.

The chain around his neck was jerked to the side, dragging his head down. A pair of lips, chapped and full, met his, and now he was being kissed, a fat tongue fucking into his mouth and throat and licking up the come left by the previous person. Teeth clacked messily against his, catching on Alek's lips as he cried into the kiss, another hand (so many hands) brushed away his tears, fingers running over his cheeks beneath the blindfold.

It's like that, with hands almost gently caressing his face, when he comes for the first time since the ordeal began. Back arching, legs curling up towards his chest as every muscle tensed, spurting against a stranger's stomach. There was a brief pause, during which someone barked a rough laugh and made a garbled comment to the delight of the spectators, and a hand grabbed Alek's spent cock and began toying with it.

 _No, no, too much, please stop._ He sobbed, mouth still never leaving the kiss.

* * *

Alek didn't know how long it lasted. Wasn't even sure how many times he'd gotten used, fucked. But by the time one person rammed into him again and again, with the coordination and practice of a teen, come was sloshing around inside him and more was drooling from his open mouth, head tilted a little to the side. The crowd had lost interest at one point, and now (as far as he could tell, at least) most of them had dispersed.

He was lying on his back with knees pressed against to either side of his head, as the person above him made like a dying horse and spilled into him. If he thought giving birth was bad, with seemingly endless stimulation, it was nothing like now-at least then, he had had a sense of, however small, control-now he was being used and grappled by intelligent beings, by actual  _people_ , whereas then he was under the mercy of a beast.

It somehow made everything worse.

His legs dropped to the ground, the impact almost jarring to his overstimulated form. Somehow, throughout all of it, his blindfold had not loosened or even fallen off. Now, someone reached and tugged it from him, using it to wipe the semen still crusting his face.

Blinking, he stared up at the smiling face of the old man who had taken him into his home, tried to talk to him with pictures. The man carefully cradled his head, leaned over to murmur gently in Alek's ear.

"I do hope you enjoyed our welcome. I trust you will be a very valuable asset to our little community." He said softly, before placing his chapped lips to Alek's, tongue gently grazing over his teeth.

The last thing Alek's knew before he passed out was how chapped the man's lips were against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when will the government stop my sinful hand
> 
> please leave a comment and fuel my deteriorating brain's need for oxytocin and validation
> 
> i'll try to edit this later idk yet

**Author's Note:**

> Am I ashamed? Yeah. Am I horny? Also yeah.


End file.
